SENTIMENTAL JOURNEY
by AlongForTheRide
Summary: The scenes following Jack and Kate's discussion about the kiss, being interrupted by Michael in S.O.S.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys this is my first FanFic, maybe my last if it doesn't get good reviews. The scene is set right after Kate and Jack have their "I'm not, sorry about the kiss" discussion and are interrupted by Michael.

Sentimental Journey

CHAPTER 1 

"MICHAEL?" Kate exclaims, as she and Jack both reach down to help Michael sit up. Jack pulls out a bottle of water. Michael is trying to say something, "The…Others…they…" he closes his eyes.

Jack holds the water bottle up to Michael's lips, as he and Kate are both trying to hold him up. "Here, drink some water, try to stay calm" Jack glances over at Kate, wide eyed and worried, then studies Michael's face. He looked severely dehydrated and mangled. Face like he had just come out of a fist fight. Jack could only guess at what Michael had just been through. Guilt fell over him, if only he could have stopped him from leaving. He also felt relieved, Michael's condition was bad at the moment, but he would survive. Jack to Kate, "He's delirious, probably due to the dehydration; we'll have to carry him back." Kate nods.

Their attempt to lift Michael was interrupted. Michael said in a low voice, "No man, I'm good," and he grabs the water bottle from Jack's hand and starts to drink eagerly. Jack to Michael, "Take it slowly, too much water at once could send your body into shock." Michael slowly puts the bottle down and takes a few deep breaths. "I found them." Michael said with a blank stare into the darkness. Jack to Michael "We should get you back to the hatch so I can take a better look at your wounds." Jack was eager to hear what Michael had to say about what he'd been through and what he had found, but right now was not the time, nor was Michael, in any condition. "Okay Kate on three" Kate knew exactly what he meant and got into place, putting one of Michael's arms around her shoulder, Jack did the same. "One, two, three…" They lifted him up, despite Michael's claims to be okay, and started back to the hatch, into the dark jungle.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

By the time they had reached the Hatch, dawn was emerging. Kate was exhausted. She sat in the kitchen area, quietly watching, as Sayid, Ana, and Locke, all stood around Michael lying down in the lower bunk bed. Jack was tending to his wounds. Michael, now more coherent, was describing what had happened to him. Michael went into details of knowing where they, the others were, and knew where to find Walt. Michael was confident that they had a chance, to win the fight against these people. Jack suggested that they should let Michael get some rest.

Jack looked over towards Kate. He caught her gaze and held it for a moment. Kate watched as he made his way over to her. "What are you doing over here all by yourself?" he asked. "It was getting a little too crowded in there for me, besides you handled the situation just fine without me." She ended with a smile. "Do you think that shower of yours is in service now?" she asked squinting her eyes up at him slyly. She knew that he had lied to her before about the shower, to keep her away from the hatch. The reason wasn't as clear then as it was now. Jack laughed a little as he smiled. A little embarrassed, he knew he was caught, but he ignored it. "Yeah, the shower a…, it's fixed now, sure, go ahead, it's all yours." He managed to finish. They were both smiling at each other. Ana Lucia approaches them. Ana to Jack; "Hey um, when Michael wakes up, he's going to want to go trekking into the jungle again to find his kid. He's going to go after them Jack," she pauses, "and I know a lot of us are planning on going with him, and I don't know about you, but I'd feel a whole lot safer if we were all armed." Jack ponders this for a moment, glances over at Kate, then back to Ana, "Don't worry I'll take care of it," states Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Kate closes her eyes as the warm water hits her body. God it felt good to finally get a shower. Her mind went over the nights recent events leading up to this moment, one thing in particular she just couldn't stop thinking about. Jack said that he wasn't sorry about their kiss. She tried to remember his face at that moment. He was so sincere. She was relieved, that their first kiss wouldn't go down in the books as another one of her mistakes. She thought that things would never be the same between them again after that. That she had screwed up their friendship, the one good thing she had going for her on this damn island. But that was all gone, the minute he said that, it brought back hope, that all was not lost between them. Kate turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her. She glanced back at the door, remembering when Jack had came in the last time she took a shower. The thought made her smile. She hurriedly got dressed. She thought maybe she could catch him before he left to go back to the beach.

Kate looked around the living area. Ana and Locke were the only two people who remained. "Hey John, you seen Jack?" she asked as she passed by Locke.

"Uh yeah, he just left for the beach a few minutes ago." Locke said while writing on a small piece of paper.

"Thanks" Kate quickly responded.

"You're welcome..." Locke says looking up, but she was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 

Jack walked cautiously through the jungle. He was heading to the beach, specifically Sawyer's tent. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy task persuading Sawyer to give him the guns. He remembers Sawyer's words, saying that he'd _die before he'd give them up_, and hoped that it didn't have to come down to that. Jack stopped to rest for a moment. He took some water out of his bag and took a few sips as he looked at the area around him. It was then that he realized that he was standing in the same spot where Kate had kissed him. He thought about Kate and that moment. How upset she was. How he tried to comfort her and get her to open up to him. Kate was such a mystery to him. He wondered if she would ever truly let him in. His thoughts were interrupted. He heard a noise, it was a branch snapping. Someone or something was coming in his direction. "Jack?" he recognized the voice immediately, it was Kate, and he was glad it was her. He wondered if she would recognize where they were.

"Yeah, over here!" she heard him shout back. She followed his voice pushing through the brush and trees. She approaches him.

"Hey" Jack said in a surprised tone.

"Hey" She said, pausing for a moment regarding the familiar surroundings, "You going to go get the guns from Sawyer?"

"Yeah, that's the plan. What are you doing out here Kate?"

"Well you're going to need someone to help you carry all those guns back to the hatch" Kate said jokingly.

"I think I can handle it, but it's okay if you want to come"

"That, and I wanted to tell you something." She said in a more serious tone.

"Okay."

"I need to tell you the reason I was sorry." She said moving closer to him.

"I know Kate, you don't have to…"

"I just thought you were mad, that it made you angry." She said interrupting him.

"Angry? No. Kate, I was angry at myself… for reacting the way I did. For letting you leave and for not going after you. All I wanted to do was help you, to make you feel safe, when all I really managed to do was make things worse." Jack puts his hands on Kate's shoulders. "It caught me off guard. I'm sorry."

"You do make me feel safe Jack." Kate says looking up at Jack. Tears begin to form in Kate's eyes despite her efforts to hold them in. "Just don't ever shut me out like that again." Her voice was a little shaky.

"Okay, I promise". Jack puts his hand up to Kate's face and wipes away a tear on her cheek letting his hand linger for a moment. Admiring her beauty he gazed into her green eyes. It was at that moment that he decided not to hold back his feelings for her anymore. He leans forward and kisses Kate gently. She pulls him in closer, the kiss growing more intense. Jack's heart was pounding, this was different from any kiss he had ever experienced before, and for the first time was able to let himself enjoy it.

Kate slowly pulls back and looks up at Jack. They both smile. She rests her head on his chest. "I'm not letting you run away this time" Jack says jokingly holding her tightly.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Kate says blinking the tears back. She smiles and says teasingly, "Don't you have some guns to get?"

Jack grins back, "No. WE have some guns to go get."

She steps aside and gestures for him to pass, "After you."

He playfully declines, "Nope I insist, after you." They continued on their way through the jungle side by side.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Sawyer sits relaxed in his chair just outside his tent. Novel in hand he turns the page. It was another boring day on the beach. He thinks to himself. People doing the same thing everyday, just trying to keep themselves busy to pass the time. He was determined not to be one of those people, just waiting around to die on this island. He wondered what Kate was doing right now. She was probably with the damn doctor. Just as he finished that thought he sees Jack and Kate walking past the tree line onto the beach in his direction. He rolls his eyes back to his book pretending not to notice them. Jack approaches Sawyer, with Kate closely behind him.

"Well hello there Doc. Back so soon from your romantic getaway? To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Sawyer asks, his eyes still looking at the book. Without giving Jack time to answer he continues. "Let me guess, your coming to redeem the meds you won?" He grins looking up, finally giving Jack his full attention. He glances at Kate.

"I came for that, and the guns Sawyer." Jack said calmly but firmly.

Sawyer removes his glasses. "Well hold on there! I didn't say nothin about no guns." He stated in a more serious and slightly menacing tone.

Kate steps forward, "Sawyer we need those guns…"

Sawyer stands up and comes closely in front of Kate. His face just inches from hers. He interrupts, looking into her eyes. "I said, no." She steps back folding her arms across her chest with an angry look on her face.

Jack takes out his gun and points it at Sawyer. Sawyer faces Jack with his arms slightly raised.

"So what you're a cowboy now? You gonna shoot me point blank, in front of all these people?" Sawyer says sarcastically. By this time some of the survivors from the camp had gathered around to see what all the commotion was about.

"I'm going to do whatever is necessary" Jack states, firmly holding his position.

"Have you ever killed a man Jack? Cause I don't think you have it in you." Sawyer takes a step towards Jack.

Jack charges his weapon and points it back a Sawyer.

"Think again" Jack shouts.

"You kill me you'll never find those guns, cause there ain't a soul on this Island who knows where to find them." Sawyer shouts back with anger. Jack looks furiously at Sawyer, and shakes his head. Sawyer continues, "Oh what you gonna get Ali to do your dirty work for you again? Or are you gonna step up, and do this man to man. You verses me. No guns, no knives. Last one standing gets the guns."

Jack thinks for a moment about the current proposal, still pointing the gun at Sawyer. Jack shouts to Sawyer, "How can I believe you?"

Sawyer to Jack in a serious tone, "You have my word on this one."

Jack repeats the terms to confirm with Sawyer. "Last man standing gets the guns." He turns to Kate and hands her his gun. Kate to Jack. "You're really going to do this?"

"I have no other choice Kate. It's the only way he'll give us the guns."

She sighs heavily, "Just be careful ok?" He nods to reassure her. Jack turns and walks back towards Sawyer.

Jack rushes in on Sawyer and takes a swing. Sawyer dodges him and lands a punch in Jack's left side. Jack pushes Sawyer back and punches him in the jaw. Sawyer turns his head to the side and shoots Jack a heated look. Then charges back at Jack, they both fall in the sand. Sawyer grabs Jack by the shirt and punches Jack in the mouth. Jack forces Sawyer off of him, while he's trying to stand up, Sawyer comes up behind him. Jack quickly reacts and elbows Sawyer in the stomach. Sawyer steps back holding his stomach. He groans and says, "Why do you want these guns so bad?" Jack keeping a safe distance he touches his own bleeding lip. "They're for Michael," he pauses to catch his breath. "We need them to go get Walt back."

Sawyer in a surprised tone, "Michael's back!"

"Yes Michael's back, he's over in the hatch, so can you please take us to the guns now?" Jack looks at Sawyer waiting for his answer.

"Alright, but I'm not giving them to you, I'm going to give them to Michael. I'll be at the hatch in thirty minutes."

"With the guns." Jack reminds him.

"With the guns." Sawyer repeats in an annoyed tone.


End file.
